


Shot In The Dark

by amaranth827



Category: Dark Blue (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of Dark Blue (TV) drabbles, one-shots, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six

Dean let out a groan as he looked at the calendar that hung on the wall, and then he turned his attention back to the gun in his hands, noticing the tremor shake through them. He pressed his hands against his legs and closed his eyes. It had been six days since he had last made contact with this teammates and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was nervous. He would feel better if Ty or Jaimie were under with him in this case, but it was supposed to be simple in and out, Carter’s words. Simple my ass…


	2. It Would Never Be Enough

Dean shoved his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket and started to pace back and forth in front of the desk. His nerves were on end and the quietness that filled the room was doing nothing to ease them. Dean came to a stop in front of the desk, leaning over and placing his hands on the smooth wooden surface.

He glanced around the room to see if they were alone. Letting out a sigh, he turned his head back to look at the stoic man sitting there writing something, pen scratching across the paper, brow furrowed in concentration. “Are you really going to pretend that nothing happened?” Dean whispered, finally drawing the attention of the older man.

Carter set the pen down and slipped his glasses off his face, looking up at Dean. His green eyes were intense and fiery. Carter could tell that he had hurt Dean, but he hadn’t really meant too, he wasn’t trying to ignore him; he just couldn’t do it here. “Can we talk about this later, _please_?” Carter stressed the word, please, hoping that Dean knew that he did want to talk about it and he wasn’t just brushing it off.

“Carter, I…” Dean started and then let his words trail off as he heard the door open and close and then footsteps started towards them. He straightened up and folded his arms across his chest. “I have to go…” Dean said quietly, watching Carter. Carter’s blue eyes were lingering on him.

Carter couldn’t get over how gorgeous Dean was he had thought that ever since he had first seen Dean all those years ago. All he wanted to do was pull the younger man into a kiss and show him how much he wanted him to stay, how much he wanted to talk about what had happened, how much he cared about him, but he couldn’t not here. “You don’t have to go…Dean…” Carter glanced past Dean to the newcomer and then put his glasses back on and started writing again.

Dean let out a long breath as he watched Carter’s brow furrow once again and then turned finding Alex smiling widely at Carter, a smile that was more than just a friendly smile. He knew that Alex had feelings for Carter, and he had promised himself that he wouldn’t be the jealous type. He wasn’t sure if Carter had feelings for Alex but if this was the way things were going to be, with him and Carter being a secret.

He couldn’t do it, it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough, not for him.


	3. I Can't Stand People Staring At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter narrowed his eyes at Dean, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Dean didn’t usually act this way. Something was off about him. Carter knew that the last undercover assignment had taken a lot out of Dean. He didn’t think it would take him this long to get back to normal.

Dean let out a groan as he glanced at the people around him. He started when he felt someone nudge him and he turned his attention towards them. “What?”

Carter narrowed his eyes at Dean, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Dean didn’t usually act this way. Something was off about him. Carter knew that the last undercover assignment had taken a lot out of Dean. He didn’t think it would take him this long to get back to normal. “What is wrong with you?” He finally decided to ask.

Dean shrugged and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He didn’t want to voice what was wrong, not to Carter, he would sound foolish. He let out another groan and then closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Carter’s blue eyes staring into his green ones. “I can’t stand people staring at me.”

Carter couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto his face at Dean's words. Since when was Dean bothered by people looking at him. “Yes, you must hate that you are so attractive!” He felt his smile falter a little when Dean didn’t return the smile. His brow was furrowed, and he had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “Come on Dean, smile…” Carter paused. Was there something that had happened to Dean while undercover that he hadn’t told him? “Dean…”

Dean shook his head. “Can we just go, someplace where we can be alone?” He turned his gaze once again to the people around them. He was getting smiles from a lot of people. Flirty smiles. Flirty winks. Things that normal wouldn’t have bothered him, but right now it was just too much to deal with. He needed to be away from people a little longer. Carter of all people should understand that the man liked being alone.

“Sure we can go. Be alone.” Carter nudged Dean’s arm again and his attention was now focused on him again. Carter smiled. Dean finally smiled that beautiful smile of his. Maybe he was going to be okay, maybe he just needed a little longer. 

 


	4. This Is One of Those Things We Won't Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously..." Dean growled, he didn’t know how to figure the older man out, sometimes. He would act one way but say something like this. He thought they had moved past this. They were alone. No one was around right now, Carter had sent them all off to do something, but he had kept Dean behind. He thought that meant Carter wanted to be alone with him. Dean let out a growl and walked away from Carter. He threw himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. He could hear the footsteps approaching and knew that Carter had followed him.

Dean wrapped his arms around the older man from behind. He pressed his lips against his ear and started to whisper. Dean's words were cut short when Carter started to speak. He removed his arms and stepped back. 

"This is one of those things we won't talk about at work. We agreed didn't we?" Carter didn't turn to look at Dean.

"Seriously..." Dean growled, he didn’t know how to figure the older man out, sometimes. He would act one way but say something like this. He thought they had moved past this. They were alone. No one was around right now, Carter had sent them all off to do something, but he had kept Dean behind. He thought that meant Carter wanted to be alone with him. Dean let out a growl and walked away from Carter. He threw himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. He could hear the footsteps approaching and knew that Carter had followed him.

“Dean please, we talked about this. I am your Boss while we are here at work. We can’t be…doing…things like that while we are here.” Carter put his hands on the back of the couch just behind Dean’s shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to touch him. But he had made a promise to himself that they wouldn’t do things while they were at the office. He thought he and Dean were on the same page. Dean was making it extremely hard to keep that promise to himself.

Dean leaned his head back and finally opened his eyes looking up at Carter. “You are always my Boss, though. I don’t see how it matters if we are alone. I mean you sent them all off to do things but you kept me here. Why didn’t you send me off too if you didn’t want me to be here with you?”

Carter let out a sigh and then placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. He could feel the coolness of the leather of Dean's jacket against his skin. “I do want you here with me but I need to keep this separate. I can’t be doing things with you and forget about the job Dean. That wouldn’t be good. That wouldn't be fair to the others. That could get people hurt.” He leaned down and kissed Dean on the lips. “You mean a lot to me and can be distracting. That is why I need to keep it professional at work.” He whispered against Dean’s soft lips. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

Dean opened his eyes again as Carter pulled away from him. Once again there was a distance between them. He let out a sigh. “I’m not mad at you. Frustrated. But not mad.”

Carter leaned down and kissed Dean once more. He smiled when he pulled away. “Now let’s get back to work.” 

 


	5. I Am Addicted to Crossword Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean let out a chuckle. “I am addicted to crossword puzzles. Most of the time after doing some of these it helps me go to sleep.” He shook the crossword puzzles book in his hand, causing the light to dance around.

Carter let out a yawn and rubbed at his eyes. He wasn’t sure what woke him because he couldn’t hear anything. When he rolled over he saw the light coming from a book light. He started watching the other person in the whitish blue light halo that surrounded him. He could hear the faint scratching of the mechanical pencil on the paper. He knew that this wasn’t a sound that would wake him so he didn’t know why he was awake. He let out another yawn and then propped himself on his elbow. “What are you doing?”

Dean gave a faint smile as he lowered the book in his hands, shifting the light more onto Carter. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I realize that, but what are you doing?” Carter pointed to the paper book and pencil in Dean’s hands.

Dean let out a chuckle. “I am addicted to crossword puzzles. Most of the time after doing some of these it helps me go to sleep.” He shook the crossword puzzles book in his hand, causing the light to dance around.

Carter glanced back at the clock on the nightstand. It was well past four am. “How long have you been at it?”

Dean to looked at the clock and once again let out a chuckle. “Wow, I didn’t realize what time it was. Sorry. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, you didn’t. But you should be sleeping too.” Carter reached out and took the book, pencil, and light from Dean. He clicked off the light and then tossed them onto the floor beside the bed. He felt Dean shift down into the bed and Carter slid closer to him. “When did you become addicted to a crossword puzzle, Old Man?”

Dean let out a bellowing laugh and pushed Carter. “You’re the old one, not me. Wow, I didn’t realize I was like my Grandpa…he loves crossword puzzles. I used to help him do them when I would spend summers with him. Guess it kind of stuck.” He shook his head and let out a content sigh as Carter wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Carter let out a snort. “I’m not old.” He kissed Dean’s bare shoulder and pulled him closer.  

Dean let out a chuckle and buried his face in the pillow. “If you say so.” 

 


	6. I Don't Know Where He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaimie let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. She didn’t know what was going on but it was clear something had happened between Dean and Carter. Dean didn’t usually just disappear on them.

Jaimie let out a gasp as the pounding on the door brought her from her wonderful dream she was having. A dream she wasn’t ready to wake up from yet. He let out a sigh and sat up on the bed as the pounding on the door continued. “Alright, I’m coming, geez!” She got to her feet and grabbed her bathrobe. Slinging around herself she unlocked the door and opened it shielding herself behind it. “Carter?”

Carter lowered his fist and then pushed past Jaime into her apartment. He started looking around without saying a word to her.

“Can I help you find something?” Jaimie closed the dooras she watched her boss walk around her apartment. He was clearly looking for something, but she didn’t know what it was.

“Is he here?” Carter finally turned on her, his voice rising slightly.

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Jaimie, you know who.” Carter narrowed his eyes at her trying to read her.

Jaimie let out a sigh. She should have known who he was talking about. “Dean isn’t here!”

“Did he come here?” Carter asked as she walked back to the bathroom, for some reason he didn’t believe her.

“Carter, he isn’t here! He didn’t come here.” Jaimie said once again as Carter came back into the living room.

“Where is he then?” Carter asked, trying to stay calm. If Dean had come to Jaimie’s he could have dealt with that, but not knowing where he was, Carter didn’t like it at all.

“I don't know where he is,” Jaimie said truthfully. Sure she had been having a great dream about Dean but that didn’t mean she knew where he was. “Did you ask Ty?”

Carter nodded once. “Ty is helping me look for him.”

Jaimie nodded too. “I can come help you look for him too.” She started to cross the living room and head for the bedroom but Carter’s voice stopped her in her track.

“No…”

She turned to face her boss once again. “What do you mean no?”

“Ty and I have things covered. You just got off a long case. Rest.” Carter started to turn away but stopped when Jaimie advanced on him, placing a hand on his arm.

“You thought Dean would come back to me after the case we were both just under on?” Jaimie watched him closely but he didn’t react to her words. “Dean and I are over Carter, we had a brief thing, that’s all it was. We kept it professional. Left it at the door, sorta speak. We aren’t hooking up behind your back.”

Carter wanted to say something. Say that he didn’t believe her that she didn’t want Dean back, but he didn’t he held his tongue. “If you hear from him call me or have him call me.” Carter didn’t look at her as he left.

Jaimie let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. She didn’t know what was going on but it was clear something had happened between Dean and Carter. Dean didn’t usually just disappear on them. She jogged back to her bed and grabbed her phone. She had no missed calls from Dean. She let out another sigh before she dialed his number. “Come on Dean pick up…” It went straight to voice mail. “Dean I don’t know what is going on but you need to call Carter or Ty or Me…we need to know where you are. Please just call somebody…”

She tossed her phone back down on her bed and flopped backward. “Where are you, Dean?” She mumbled into the quietness and closed her eyes.  It was going to be a long night.


	7. I Already Did That Today. Twice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pity…” Alex turned on her heels and strode across the room towards the door. She knew not to push Carter too much farther today. But tomorrow was a new day.

Carter watched as Alex walked across the room. She glanced back over her shoulder and smirked at him.  She patted Dean on the chest as she walked by him and Carter let out a low growl. She knew that he and Dean were together. He didn’t need her touching Dean. “Alex please come here!” She once again smirked at him this time from the other side of the room.

Alex smiled at Dean and once again placed her hand on him as she walked back across the room to where Carter was. She knew she was pushing his buttons but she couldn’t help it, he was fun to toy with. “Can I help you with something?” The smirk was still firmly in place.

“If you feel the need to get handsy with someone please go get handsy with yourself and stop touching Dean.” Carter lowered his voice on the last part as Dean looked up at him from the file he was reading and smiled at him.

Alex let out a chuckle. “I already did that today. Twice. It would be so much more fun to get handsy with Dean. Don’t you think?” Carter’s expression turned to shock then quickly to his furrowed brow face. Alex let out a sigh. “Oh come on Carter, Hell, just look at him he is gorgeous. I would be crazy not to want to put my hands all over that.”

The growl slipped out between his teeth as he once again glanced over at Dean. Dean had just stood up and stretched, lifting his shirt up, showing off bare skin of his lower stomach. Carter snapped his head in Alex’s direction when she made a noise that said she was enjoying the view. “Dean is off limits to you!”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I can see you are not in the mood for sharing!”

“No, I am not!”

“Pity…” Alex turned on her heels and strode across the room towards the door. She knew not to push Carter too much farther today. But tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
